100 Themes: 100 Pairings
by AliceUnderSkies13
Summary: Like the name suggests, this is a 100 pairings Vocaloid challenge. *Pairing: AkaitoxKaito. Let's play a game with hot sauce and snow...*
1. New Obsession

**A/N: Since my Hetalia 100 themes challenge went over well, I thought I would do a Vocaloid one! And this one is going to be a little more...racy ;D lol. Idk, there's so many hot Vocaloid pairings haha. So yeah, this isn't really a structured 100 themes challenged, there are no rules when it comes to requesting.**

**Here's what you basically do: Just request a pairing and a basic theme, plotline, song, whatever kind of prompt you want. The theme of this challenge is kinda sexy lol, so think about that when your request haha. It can be any pairing, Vocaloids, even UTAUloids.**

**So, yeah...enjoy, request, and please review :).**

* * *

Theme#1: New Obsession

Pairing: LenxKaito

There are a lot of clothes Len looks good in. Long-sleeved V-necks that cover his hands. He bites the fabric, hides his blushing face with stripe and polka dot and plaid. Thin as paper, hugging his abdomen. Hoodies look good, too. Like the blue one with the chewed drawstrings. And then he'll wear the baggy tank top the color of a soggy lemon. All yellow and full of holes. He cut the holes himself. With a pair of rusty kitchen scissors he found in the top drawer.

Tops: V-necks, hoodies, tank tops.

Drawers: Too-big boxers, pink pastel boxers, boxers peeking out of his shorts.

Standing in front of the mirror, Kaito admires the elastic band. The way they tighten and snap when he grabs them. They're in the same dressing room. Kaito insisted, dragging Len by the elbow.

"They won't mind."

"But they don't allow multiple people…"

"Who's going to know? Now get inside. I want to see you try this on."

Len blushes. "And I would love to try it on for you."

He slips out of his jeans. Those ratty pair he bought at Goodwill. Because now he has nice clothes. Ever since meeting Kaito, his world has changed. Gold chains adorn his neck, diamond anklets wrap around his feet. He's rich now, aware now. Aware of everything he's missed. Kaito's breath is ice, cold and twirling around his face. When they lay, forehead to forehead, pelvis to pelvis, blond and blue mix together.

They take a breath and the obsession begins.

Inside the dressing room, Kaito's smiling. Len steps out, one foot at a time, and tosses the jeans aside. Foot trailing down his calf, hands grabbing at his hair.

"Uh, what should I try on first?"

"The pair with the ripped knees."

Len nods and pulls them on. Black denim with holes in the front and along the upper thigh. Toes curl into bootleg. "How do they look?"

"Cute. I like this part." He kicks Len in the ass, a grin on his face. "Now put on the shirt."

"Which one?"

"Black sleeves, white torso."

When he pulls the shirt over his stomach, Kaito laughs. "Wow…you're adorable. Like a little panda."

"T-Thank you." Face redder than ever, fingers tugging at the fabric. "I'm happy you like it."

"Love, not like."

And then he's on Len like a lion on a deer. Pressing him against the mirror. He wraps his arms around that skinny waist. Fingers under the shirt. They move across the glass, breath fogging as Len struggles not to scream and Kaito tries not to laugh. He nips at Lens ear. Hands on arms and inside elbows. Knees in between thighs. Touching, rubbing, feeling those holes mid-thigh.

Len closes his eyes. Even though Kaito's kisses are real, Len feels tricked. No one asked for this, no one slipped him a confession of his undying love. Because he has none. It's just the way he holds his hand, like he really loves him. And when he holds him and his cologne makes him blush. It's the stuff, like the Aviators atop his head, the bottle of strawberry wine he drinks whenever he is alone, which is a lot, and the fruit punch lollipops he puts on his pillow. It is these things. Even though he knows that he is just an obsession, they make him happy.

Because all obsessions end. And right now, he just wants to enjoy this.


	2. Novel Ideas

**A/N: For **Catatonic Inspiration**. I really liked the prompt, it was a lot of fun to write :D. Not much else to say, just enjoy!**

**Request and please review ^_^. **

* * *

Theme#2: Novel Ideas

Pairing: RinxKaito

It's 9:23 PM in the local county library. Rin in the mystery section, running her toes along her calf. Because she's barefoot, like usual. And she loves the way the carpet feels. Like an old cat curled up beneath her feet. The vent full of cold air, goosebumps on her shoulders and legs. Inside of her elbows, inside of her knees, hot and moist from sitting crisscross applesauce on the floor, arms tucked in as she reads a book. Books are doors with complicated locks, and sometimes you can't get in and you feel like you're being chased and you need to get inside, desperately, but you can't.

She curls up against the bookcase, twirling a strand of blonde. It's metal, cold, but full of books. So she feels warm. Thin pages stacked side by side, rustling when the A/C slips through them. In and out, in and out. Some stained from people reading late into the night, crying over them. Ink smudged by tears, by faulty printers. Covers dusty, ripped, beaten. Grinding against one another in the shelves. Moving ever so slightly.

Rin senses something.

_Him_. _Kaito_.

Shadows flit across the spines. A bunch of different names. Murder on the Orient Express, The Shining, The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe. Shivers flit up her spine. She looks through her glasses, breathing hard. He's somewhere…hiding behind Agatha Christie, Arthur Conan Doyle, nameless writers with faceless stories? Chills crawl across the floor, into the white bones and up the blue veins. Everything tightens. Lungs stretched around a heart that sputters. Ribs shaking as she glances around the aisle.

Time to change sections.

In the humor section, reading a corny joke book that makes her snort and laugh. She can't see him, but his laughter is everywhere. Rin rolls her eyes, now he's just being a smartass. But still, that laughter…it makes her blush and tremble within, ribs shaking because she's trying not to laugh. Don't encourage him. With each twist and turn, high pitch, low pitch, singsongy and by-goney. He's ridiculous and stupid and immature. But she laughs. She can't help it.

Time to change sections again.

"Gotcha."

Damn, he caught her.

On her way to the self-help section, he grabs her from behind.

"Trying to run, Rinny? I know your favorite genres."

"I know, I know." She laughs and punches him in the arm. "You're such a genius."

"Of course."

"And an arrogant asshole."

Now he's laughing. "That's hurtful."

"Please. Ever read Looking for Alaska? That's hurtful. But I forgot, you never read. "

"Who's the asshole now?"

"Still you." And then she pushes him against a bookcase. It rocks, a book slips to the floor. Which one is it? Don't look. No time. No need. They kiss like an OTP. Falling into each other. Knee in between his thighs, grinding just like those books. He gasps and moans into the top of her head. She's so tiny, but so…vicious. Gnawing at the lower lip, hands groping beneath his shirt. Kaito hasn't shaved in a while, the hairs on his chest are short and rough. Rin runs her fingers over them. His face, so soft and smooth, shivers when she kisses his neck. Heat in the middle of them, expanding outward. Hidden then overflowing. Spines, both leather and flesh, tingle with A/C and other breaths. Hot, dancing like words. Cold, spiraling like sentences. Her glasses slip off.

And they're in between the sections. Mystery, humor, self-help, all with towering bookcases that teeter when they breathe. And it's alive, this library. 10:06 PM, the world no longer relevant. Just paper and ink and bodies coming together to make something beautiful.


	3. Hot Sauce

**A/N: For **MellaTheKnighmare**. Thanks for the awesome prompt, I may have gone a little overboard with it lol. Hope you like it! I will be getting to the other requests ASAP, I've just been busy with school stuff and getting ready for NaNoWrimo, so...yeah.**

**Anyways, enjoy, request and, as always, please review :)!**

* * *

Theme#3: Hot Sauce

Pairing: AkaitoxKaito

It could have been forever, painting pictures on the wall.

It could have been forever, hearing nothing at all.

But instead they're sprawling and crawling and letting it all go.

Tonight they're pouring hot sauce all over the white snow.

Because it's winter. Or the beginning of it. Soft powder stinging like kisses. Kaito wanted to come outside, taste the flakes on his tongue. Each one different, running along his taste buds. He shivers.

"They all taste the same. This is stupid." Akaito stands, ankle-deep, his red hair tossed by the wind. "Let's go back inside. It's warm in there."

"But it's cold out here."

"And?"

Kaito throws his head back and laughs. "Come on, cold is better." Waggling eyebrows, shaking hips. "And it's sexier."

Now Akaito is smirking. "How so?"

"Cause we can play a game. With this." He pulls out a bottle of hot sauce from his jacket. Breath comes out in white puffs. Blue scarf falls. Cheeks come out in red swathes.

A game, huh? Akaito shrugs, hands deep in his pockets. Looking around, he sees the thin black trees and breaking leaves. Birth of winter, fall still clinging to the branches and puffy clouds. Those "unique" snowflakes spiral into his mouth. They're all special, so none of them are. But enough philosophical crap. A game sounds like fun.

"Fine. I'll play. What's the game?"

Rolling the bottle over chilly fingers. Prints stick to the glass. "Well, the snow is like ice cream. This can be our chocolate syrup. We pour it on the snow, like so," dribbling, dripping, dropping on the white stuff, seeping, sinking in, "and then we have to man up and eat it. But whoever can't eat it, cause it's too hot, loses."

"Sounds good to me. I'll kick your ass." Akaito grins, his nose already turning red from the cold.

They sit in the snow, next to a naked tree with shivering limbs. It's freezing and their toes are numbing, but they can't stop now. Akaito is winning, three to two. They pour the hot sauce onto the ground and cup the inferno slushy in their hands. No grimacing, no faces, no tearing up. Kaito keeps choking, descending into laughter.

Bodies full of snow and burning peppers, they're sweating. Frozen fire. Chilled heat. Blazing cold. One last time. Akaito holds the scarlet snow, all of it dripping and looking like a sunset. Kaito hasn't eaten anything yet. He sits, waiting and watching the snowflakes spiral.

"What's wrong? Too hot for you?"

"Yeah…my tongue's burning." Blue hair shakes when he laughs.

"How about I help you out? I could…feed it to you if you want."

Kaito's blushing. "I was kinda hoping you'd say that."

"Then you should have spoken up sooner." Akaito shoves the snow into his mouth, leans forward and kisses Kaito. An impulse driven by fiery snow. Snowy fire. Transferring hot sauce into Kaito's heated mouth. Lips tasting like pepper and Novocain. Dry ice locking lips together, icy winds pulling them to the ground. Knees and hips bathed in white, jackets dotted with white, scarves spattered with white. All of them covered in winter's paint. It's hot and cold and wet and dry and numbing and shocking. Prickles flare as their fingers intertwine and their bangs mesh to make purple. Burning deep inside becomes burning on the skin. It's obvious and there, but no one is scared.

This game could have lasted forever. Playing and waiting for someone to make the first move.

But now they're rolling in the snow. Abandoning it all. Akaito settles onto Kaito's chest, sighing and wrapping his arms around him. They lay there, perfectly still, still panting, still blazing.

And they let winter paint them white.


End file.
